Une convention peut tout changer
by equit28
Summary: Et si Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel s'étaient finalement embrassés lors de la conférence à la Polymanga ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello !**

**Voici ma toute première Fanfiction, alors je m'excuse d'avance si elle n'est pas parfaite et s'il reste quelques fautes. J'apprends à écrire sur donc il va falloir que je m'habitue au site. J'espère que mon idée n'a pas déjà était faite et si c'est le cas... Euh... Évitez de me jeter des tomates à la gueule s'il vous plait. J'espère aussi que Mathieu et Antoine ne tomberons pas là dessus et si c'est vous lisez ça, je m'en excuse.**

**Il est prévu une dizaine de chapitres, sachant que le second est déjà en écriture. Il faut aussi savoir que je suis assez perfectionniste donc ne vous attendez pas à avoir un chapitre tout les deux jours. J'ai dalleur longuement hésiter sur le titre et je n'ai malheureusement trouvé que ça. Je pense que j'en posterais un par semaine, mais rien n'est sûr. Et pour vous tenir au courant des prochains chapitres, voici mon Twitter: laure2857 (C'était le petit moment PUB ^^). Pour l'instant ma fic' est classée T mais il y a des chances que j'écrive un petit lemon plus tard.**

**Je rappelle que tous les personnages sont réelle et ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Zoé et Tom que j'ai inventé.**

**Bref, je vous laisse lire et j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

Chapitre 1: 

_C'est parti pour passer 4 jours entourés de fans !_

18 avril 2014, il était quatre heures du matin sur Paris. Il n'y avait surement que peu de personnes réveillées à cette heure. Parmi eux, il avait Mathieu Sommet, ce fameux youtuber que tout le monde adorait avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus et ses cheveux châtains.

Encore à moitié endormi, il venait d'éteindre son réveil, ses yeux azur entrouverts, il mit deux bonnes minutes pour trouver la force de se lever. La première chose qu'il fit une fois debout fut simplement d'aller dans la cuisine pour se faire un café. Lorsque son mug fut enfin posé sur la table, il prit son portable pour envoyer un message à son meilleur ami et collègue de Youtube: Antoine Daniel. Lui aussi tout le monde l'adorait, c'était un vrai psychopathe. Certes, il était plus jeune que Mathieu mais il était bien plus grand que lui ! Le châtain lui envoya tout simplement "Tu es prêt ?". Il n'attendit même pas une minute qu'il eux une réponse: "Ouais, je viens de partir". N'ayant pas le permis, c'était Antoine qui était chargé de vernir le chercher pour se rendre ensemble à la gare.

Le schizophrène finassa son café en vitesse, se dépêcha d'aller s'habiller passant par la salle de bain pour se coiffer et se brosser les dents. Ses valises étaient déjà en face de la porte d'entrée depuis hier soir. Oui, pas question de louper le train ! Quatre heures de trajet en train en compagnie du psychopathe l'attendaient pour se rendre à Montreux où dans quelques heures à peine, débuterai la Polymanga. Ils y retrouveront tous leurs collègues de Youtube, tel que bien évidemment LinkstheSun, Nyo -même s'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aller à une convention pour le voir-, Fred et Seb du grenier, Bob Lennon... Bref, ils allaient passer un bon séjour !

Il s'était écoulé un quart d'heure depuis leur bref échange SMS que Mathieu en reçu un second venant d'Antoine lui disant "Je suis là dans 5 minutes." Le schizophrène lui répondit d'un simple "Ok", histoire de lui dire qu'il avait bien reçu son message. Mathieu se plongea dans ses pensées pour vérifier s'il ne lui manquait pas quelque chose. Soudain, il se mit à courir en direction de sa chambre, ouvrant la porte avec précaution en raison de l'heure plus que matinale qu'il était, tirant le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour récupérer son chargeur de portable et prit une clé USB qui se trouvait sur le bureau, se souvenant qu'il y avait mis les deux derniers épisodes de Game of Thrones qu'il avait loupés. _Pourquoi pas ? Si un soir je me fais chier ou si je n'arrive pas à dormir à l'hôtel !_ Il vit l'heure sur une montre qui traînait sur le bureau et se précipita dans le salon, attrapa sa veste en cuir noire, son adorable chapeau qui lui allait si bien et en un rien de temps, se retrouva en bas de l'immeuble.

Une petite voiture blanche était stationnée juste en face de l'entrée. À l'intérieur s'y trouvait un homme avec une horrible chevelure, guettant la porte d'entrée. C'était Antoine, qui sortit au moment où il vit Mathieu pour le saluer et lui ouvrir le coffre. Une fois dans la voiture, ils parlèrent de l'avancement de leur émission web respective et de choses banales.

Dans l'émission de Mathieu, il était entouré d'autres personnages issus de son esprit. Il y avait le geek, celui qui se plaignait tout le temps, qu'il adorait martyriser. Le patron, le mec pervers, qui était principalement le préféré des fans-girls. Le hippie, qui lui, était toujours défoncé et Maître panda, le chanteur, qui était présent seulement depuis la fin de la saison 3.

Ils étaient en plein embouteillage parisien lorsque Antoine reçut un message.

-C'est qui ? Demanda curieusement Mathieu vu qu'il était quand même quatre heures et demie du matin.

-Alexis. Répondit le touffu.

Alexis, plus connu sous le nom de Linksthesun, présentait "Le point culture" et "Non mais t'as vu ce que t'écoute" sur Youtube. Alexis étant breton, ils le voyaient rarement en vrai. Grâce aux conventions, ils pouvaient se voir au moins cinq ou six fois dans l'année. Mathieu avait déjà eu l'occasion d'aller chez lui pour passer un week-end en sa compagnie, contrairement à Antoine.

-Et que dit-il ?

-Apparemment il est déjà sur place et il a envoyé une photo de sa chambre, expliqua-t-il en lui montrant son téléphone.

-Pas mal du tout ! S'exclama le schizophrène. T'as bien réservé deux chambres mitoyennes ?

-Ouais, t'inquiète, affirma le touffu.

Enfin arrivés à bon port, ils rejoignirent leur ami Nyo qui était déjà sur le quai à attendre ses amis. Antoine et Mathieu étaient très agréablement surpris de voir qu'il n'était exceptionnellement pas en retard.

-T'es déjà là ? Commença Antoine.

-Euh, ouais, pourquoi ça t'étonnes ?

-Parce que quasiment toutes les fois où je t'ai invité chez moi, t'avais minimum une demie heure de retard, se plaignit Antoine.

-Rôh, c'est bon, calme toi, termina Nyo.

Installé dans le train, Mathieu était assis en face de Nyo et Antoine à côté de ce dernier.

-Quoi de neuf pour vous ? Demanda Nyo.

-Bof, pas grand-chose pour moi, déclara Antoine, un air fatigué.

-Vous devinerez jamais ! S'exclama Mathieu, un ton joueur.

-Tu t'es enfin trouvé une meuf ? Interrogea Nyo.

-T'as grandi d'un centimètre ?

-Non, râla Mathieu d'un ton désespéré mais légèrement attristé par la réponse de Nyo qui lui rappelait qu'il était célibataire depuis maintenant plus d'un an.

Cela faisait un an et demi qu'il était célibataire. Un an est demi que Zoé, son ex, l'avait trompé avec un de ses meilleurs amis. Ils sont restés ensemble pendant cinq ans, et elle l'avait trompé pendant presque deux ans. Mathieu avait été anéanti.

#Flash Back on#

Zoé avait de magnifiques cheveux noir qui tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules et elle avait de beaux yeux marrons clairs. Elle était plus grande que Mathieu d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Le soir où elle lui avait annoncé ça, elle rentrait d'une 'soi-disant' soirée entre filles. Sauf que lorsqu'elle entra dans l'appartement, elle était accompagnée d'un homme. Cet homme s'appelait Tom, il était très grand -au moins 1m90-, brun, les cheveux assez court et il était l'un des meilleurs amis de Mathieu. Ce dernier était affalé sur le canapé, devant la télé, une bière à la main. Mathieu avait était étrangement surpris de voir Tom avec elle, main dans la main, tels deux jeunes amoureux se baladant dans un parc. Mathieu resta bouche bée, attendant des explications. Les seuls mots qu'elle prononça furent de lui avouer qu'elle lui avait menti pendant deux années et que bien évidement, elle le quittait. Zoé et Tom partirent rapidement, claquant la porte, souriant et visiblement heureux, sans laisser à Mathieu le temps de s'exprimer.

Cinq ans, anéantit en moins d'une minute. Il ne savait quoi penser entre détester Tom, il le voyait quasiment tous les jours, sans savoir qu'il se tapait sa copine et la haïr elle, qui lui avait menti pendant deux ans sans s'en apercevoir. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le voir ? Elle sortait régulièrement, lui disant qu'elle ferrait les boutiques ou qu'elle irait au cinéma avec des copines mais elle ne lui racontait jamais sa journée. Bref, il passa sa soirée en compagnie de l'alcool, à réfléchir, à repenser à toutes ces années passer ensemble, et à se demander pourquoi elle avait fait ça. De toutes façons, il n'avait plus de sentiments pour elle depuis quelque temps, mais il n'osait jamais lui avouer. Peut être était-il trop timide ou qu'il ne voulait simplement ne pas faire de mal à celle qui l'aimait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

#Flash Black off#

-Je vais avoir un chat la semaine prochaine ! Annonça-t-il fièrement, le sourire aux lèvres.

-T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Les chats sont les animaux de Satan, affirma Antoine en plaisantant.

-C'est pas toi qui disait, y a encore pas si longtemps que tu détestais les chats et qu'ils allaient contrôler le monde ? Répliqua Nyo étonné par cette annonce.

-Si, mais ils sont tellement mignons et je me sens un peu seul en ce moment, avoua le châtain.

-Pauvre petit Mathieu, tu veux que je vienne te lire une histoire avant de t'endormir ? Dit Antoine d'un ton enfantin, se foutant de la gueule de son collègue.

-Vas-y, fout toi de ma gueule, souffla Mathieu d'un air boudeur.

-Je t'ai vexé ? Repris Antoine toujours avec un ton enfantin mais moins appuyé cette fois-ci, caressant le coude de son ami, comme pour consoler un enfant.

Mathieu éloigna son bras lorsque Antoine le toucha, tournant sa tête face à la vitre.

-Antoine, c'est plus drôle, ça fait rire que toi, répondit-il froidement.

-Désoler mec, s'excusa le psychopathe d'un ton presque aussi froid que celui du châtain.

-Bon, les gars, on va oublier tout ça et on va passer un bon week-end entouré de potes alors pas question de se faire la gueule pour des conneries s'exclama le troisième homme n'ayant rien dit depuis un moment.

-Ouais, t'as raison, dit Mathieu regardant ses amis avec un sourire, pensant qu'ils allaient s'éclater mais aussi rencontrer leurs fans.

-C'est parti pour passer 4 jours entourés de fans ! Fit Antoine.

**Voilà ^^**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et que le Flash Back n'était pas de trop. Dites moi ce que vous en avait pensé et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'y répondrais avec plaisir. Je rappelle mon Twitter: laure2857 (Oui, encore de la pub). Je vous fait plein de bisous partout et à bientôt :-)**

**Equit28**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà enfin avec le chapitre 2 ! On a dépassé les 165 vues, je vous remercie infiniment ! De plus, je n'ai même pas attendu une heure après avoir publié mon premier chapitre, que j'avais déjà une review ^^ Je vous adore ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quelle point un simple commentaire peut me rendre heureuse ! **

**Je ne l'ai pas remarqué mais lorsque j'ai posté mon premier chapitre, dans ma petite intro j'ai fait pas mal de fautes et il me manquait même des mots. Désolé, ne me tapez s'il vous plait...**

**C'était un peu difficile d'écrire la fin car entre temps, le premier épisode de la saison 5 de SLG est sorti et je n'arrivais plus à imaginer Mathieu avec des cheveux... Mais il reste quand même magnifique sans cheveux. De toute façon ça repousse. En ce qui concerne l'épisode, je l'ai tout simplement adoré, j'ai tellement hâte de voir la suite ! Le nouveau générique est tout simplement badass et l'Epic Rap Battle était génial.**

**Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

**sweetpandas****: Merci pour ton adorable review ! Je suis super contente que ça te plaise et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec le second chapitre ^^**

**A présent, je vous laisse lire et j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

Chapitre 2:

_C'est beau la Suisse !_

Le silence régnait dans le wagon. Mathieu surfait sur le net sur sa tablette, Nyo jouait à "The Witcher" sur son PC portable et Antoine, lui, essayait, tant bien que mal, à rester éveillé, checkant Twitter et jouant à de petits jeux sympas sur son smartphone.

Arrivés à Montreux, le touffu s'était endormi dans le train, bras croisés, tête penchée sur la gauche. Mathieu prit discrètement une photo de lui, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Nyo, casque sur la tête, manette en main, releva la tête et le regarda, ricanant discrètement pour ne pas réveiller son voisin.

-Montre voir, chuchota-t-il.

Mathieu tourna le téléphone vers son ami.

-Tu la postes sur Twitter ? Repris le gamer.

-Non laisse, ce serait dégueulasse de ma part.

-Comme tu voudras, termina Nyo.

Voyant qu'ils arrivaient à destination, Nyo décida de réveiller le touffu en le secouant un peu et en l'appelant. Il finit par se réveiller rapidement.

La première chose qu'ils firent une fois sortis de la gare, les valises à la main, fut de trouver l'hôtel dans cette grande ville qu'était Montreux. Il était huit heures du matin, le soleil tentait vainement de percer les nuages gris qui recouvraient le ciel suisse.

-Normalement, on est censés être dans une grande tour, commença Antoine.

-Au pire, on appelle Alex et on lui demande, proposa Nyo.

-Pas con ! Repris Mathieu, sortant son téléphone et se mettant à chercher le nom de son ami dans son répertoire.

-Allô ? Fit une voix visiblement encore endormit à l'autre bout du fil.

-Ouais Alex, où se trouve l'hôtel ?

-Vous êtes pas foutu d'utiliser l'application GPS sur votre portable ? Grogna Alexis. En plus, c'est le plus haut bâtiment de la ville, vous pouvez pas le louper.

-Ok, merci mec, à plus, conclut-il en raccrochant. Alors, apparemment on peut pas le rater. Repris le châtain, s'adressant à ses deux amis. Et si vraiment on trouve pas, ou utilise le GPS.

-Depuis quand on a un capitaine ? Répliqua Nyo.

-Commandant Shepard, je te pris ! Conclu ledit commandant

Ils arrivèrent après une demie-heure de marche et montèrent jusqu'au 4e étage de l'hôtel, épuisés. Mathieu était exténué. De plus, un long week-end l'attendait. Il passerait ses journées au stand de dédicace. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, Bob Lennon avait annulé sa conférence de lundi matin et c'était à lui qu'on avait proposé de le remplacer, ce qu'il ne put refuser. Donc, durant cette convention Mathieu n'assurerait pas une, mais deux conférences.

Antoine avait la chambre 22, Mathieu la 23 et Nyo la 27. Ils croisèrent Alexis qui se rendait au restaurant pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, ils le saluèrent rapidement, car ils étaient en retard. En une heure ils devaient déjeuner, se préparer pour la polymanga et s'y rendre.

19h45. Chacun était dans sa chambre pour se reposer et se préparer, avant de descendre au restaurant de l'hôtel. Ils s'étaient fixés rendez-vous à 20h devant la grande salle au rez-de-chaussée. La journée s'était très bien passée. Grâce à ses fans - et au café-, Mathieu avait réussi à tenir ce premier jour de convention. Ce jour-là, il avait porté son T-Shirt "Je préfère What The Cut", qu'il venait de remplacer par un autre T-shirt assez simple et sobre. À midi, il avait mangé au Mc Donald's du coin avec Alexis et ses frères ainsi que Charlotte, Antoine, Nyo et Kriss. Lors de la 'pause' de midi, il avait proposé à Antoine de l'accompagner à la conférence de lundi. Les fans allaient être heureux de les voir ensemble, et eux, allaient s'amuser comme des gosses.

Lors de sa conférence de cette après-midi, une question bizarre lui avait été posée. On lui avait demandé s'il était amoureux d'Antoine Daniel. Cette phrase raisonnait encore dans sa tête. Il avait bien évidement nié. Pour plaisanter et faire plaisir à ses fans, il avait fini par y répondre positivement. Il aimait entretenir ce "mythe" sur le fait que lui et son collègue étaient ensemble. Il n'avait pas à se poser la question, Antoine était simplement son meilleur ami à ses yeux. Un mec avec qui on aime s'amuser, boire des bières, mais absolument rien de plus. Il ressentait uniquement de l'affection amicale envers lui. Il le considérait même presque comme un frère. Mais c'était assez amusant de jouer à être en couple avec lui.

Après avoir changé de T-shirt, Mathieu descendit dans le hall pour rejoindre ses amis. Il venait de passer un quart d'heure plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait repensé à cette première journée de convention. Mathieu avait déjà hâte de retourner sur scène et de retrouver ses fans.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il retrouva Alexis et Jérémy. Ils lui avaient expliqué que David et Charlotte préféraient dîner plus tard, en amoureux. En face d'eux se trouvait une grande salle moderne, claire et très spacieuse. Les sièges étaient en cuir noir, les tables blanches étaient recouvertes par une nappe noire à moitié transparente. Ayant la flemme de remonter, Alexis appela Antoine pour savoir pourquoi il mettait autant de temps.

-Je sais que t'aime passer du temps avec Nyo, mais vous ferez ça plus tard, ça fait 10 minutes qu'on vous attend, commença Alexis pour plaisanter.

-Désolé, j'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-Et t'as des nouvelles de Nyo ?

-Aucune idée. Il doit être dans sa chambre.

-Ok, alors dépêches-toi !

Alexis n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que son interlocuteur avait déjà raccrochée.

-Antoine arrive, annonça Alexis.

-Et Nyo ? Demanda Mathieu.

-Il est pas avec lui, tu peux l'appeler s'te plaît ?

-Ok.

Mathieu sortit son portable pour appeler son ami qui n'était toujours pas descendu après avoir passé 10 minutes à l'attendre.

-Tu fous quoi ? Ça fait un moment qu'on t'attend devant le resto !

-On s'était pas donné rendez-vous à 21h ? S'étonna Nyo.

-Non, c'était 20h ! Répondit Mathieu sèchement.

-Ok, alors j'arrive.

Mathieu raccrocha rapidement. Il était affamé, crevé et légèrement énervé par le fait que ses amis étaient incapables d'être à l'heure.

Antoine les rejoignit assez rapidement, contrairement à Nyo qui mit bien 5 minutes à descendre dans le hall. Enfin au complet, ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. Un serveur les accueillit puis les conduisit à une table ronde pour 5 personnes.

-Alors, comment s'est passée votre journée ? Commença Antoine, tenant la carte du menu devant ses yeux.

-Certains fans m'ont demandé de dessiner des trucs bizarre.

Ils étaient tous plongés dans leur menu jusqu'à ce que Nyo prononça cette phrase. Tout le monde c'était retourné vers lui.

-Croyez-moi, vous préféreriez pas savoir.

-C'était génial pour nous, les fans étaient super sympas et on a reçu plein de dessins, de cadeaux et une tonne de chocolats, répondit Alexis faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la phrase précédente.

-Pareil pour moi, par contre j'suis crevé, enchaîna Mathieu, tout en baillant discrètement.

-Et ta conférence ? Interrogea Jérémy.

-Ils ont adoré la petite vidéo d'intro et les gens étaient cool. Il y en a juste une qui m'a demandé si j'étais amoureux de toi, fit-il en regardant le présentateur de What the Cut.

-Et tu lui as répondu quoi ? Demanda curieusement Antoine.

-Elle m'a saoulé alors j'ai fini par lui avouer.

-Je sais que tu es fou de moi, mais tu aurais pu me le dire avant ! Plaisanta-t-il.

-Tu vas arrêter avec tes fantasmes stupides ! Reprit le châtain un peu blasé.

-Les mecs, c'est pas l'heure des disputes de couple, intervint Alexis qui assistait à la scène.

La soirée se termina calmement. Chacun retourna dans sa chambre, sauf Antoine qui avait décidé de squatter celle de Mathieu. Le châtain -qui ne l'est plus vraiment au moment où j'écris cette phrase- n'avait plus la force de passer la soirée dans un bar, entouré des ses collègues de Youtube. Certains allaient parler de collaborations, d'autre de musiques, de séries... Mais la plupart allaient parler de leur copine. À chaque convention, c'était pareil. Et chaque fois qu'il sortait avec eux, Mathieu se sentait seul. Ce qui lui manquait le plus, c'était de serrer dans ses bras la personne que l'on aime, voir son sourire dès le matin, lui dire à quel point on l'aime, l'embrasser pendant des heures... La plus part de ses amis étaient en couple et certains étaient même déjà mariés.

Antoine avait apporté un pack de bière qu'il avait acheté un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, au Carrefour du coin, qu'il déposa près de la porte lorsqu'il entra. Mathieu et Antoine étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit, tout en regardant Game of Thrones sur la petite télé de la chambre -heureusement qu'il avait pensé à prendre sa clé avant de partir. Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que l'épisode avait débuté, qu'Antoine se leva pour aller chercher 2 bières sans dire un mot. Il en passa une à son ami qui se redressa au moment où Antoine lui donna sa boisson.

-Alors, pour la conférence de lundi on prépare quelque chose de spécial ? Demanda Antoine.

-Non, je mettrais juste mon T-shirt "Je préfère What the cut" et toi "Je préfère SLG". On a rien à préparer de spécial.

Il y eux un petit moment de silence avant qu'Antoine reprenne la parole.

-Je sais pas si c'est le cas pour toi, mais toute la journée, les fangirls m'ont demandé si on était ensemble.

-Sérieux ? À part la meuf de la conférence, aucune autre m'a demandé. Et tu leur as répondu quoi ?

-J'ai laissé planer le doute. Sur le coup, je sais jamais quoi répondre. On va les laisser dans leurs fantasmes.

-Perso, j'aime bien leur mentir. Bien sûr, elles savent toutes que c'est faux mais c'est drôle quand même.

-Ouais, t'as raison, c'est ce que je ferais demain.

L'épisode se termina rapidement et Mathieu n'avait pas envie de regarder le second. Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de quitter son meilleur ami. Pour finir cette soirée, ils décidèrent d'aller fumer une dernière clope sur le balcon.

-J'ai tellement hâte d'être lundi. Pas toi ? Déclara Mathieu, contemplant l'immense lac situé en face de l'hôtel.

-Si, c'est quand même beau la Suisse.

**Voilà voilà !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, c'est pour le travail ! (Qu'est-ce que j'ai honte, c'est complètement périmé) Dites moi ce que vous en avait pensé (le chapitre hein ! Pas la punchline) J'espère que je ne vais pas trop vite et que mes 'avances rapides' ne sont pas trop brutales. Du moins, c'est un peu mon impression. Vous pouvez me donner des conseils, car je rappelle que c'est ma toute première fic' et que vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter pour vous tenir au courant des sorties des prochains chapitres.**

**Je vous remercie encore de lire ma fiction, vous irez au paradis des chatons ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le 3e chapitre ^^**

**Je vous fait plein de bisous et à bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 3. Et oui, j'ai mis 2 semaines (et un jour) à écrire ceci et j'en suis désolée, me tapez pas hein ! Les cours, toussa, toussa... **

**Et je remercie celles qui m'ont laissé une review, vous êtes adorables :3 Attendez, on a dépassé les 550 vues !? Merci, merci, merci 550 fois ! Je vous aime 3**

**Melirix**** : Evidemment qu'il fallait toutes les faire ! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu.**

**Sweetpandas**** : Woua, sérieux, je suis douée à ce point ? Merci pour le compliment :3**

**Disclaimer: Je rappelle encore une fois que les personnages sont réelles et ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Je vous laisse lire le chapitre et je vous retrouve à la fin.**

Chapitre 3:

_La conférence_

Lundi 21 avril 2014. Il faisait encore nuit sur Montreux, mais Mathieu était déjà réveillé. Il était impatient de commencer la journée et il ne voulait surtout pas risquer d'être en retard. Il s'était déjà douché et habillé. Au programme en cette 4e et dernière matinée de convention: conférence avec son cher collègue des internets, Antoine Daniel.

Connaissant son ami, il n'allait pas se réveiller à cette heure de son plein gré. Mathieu décida alors de se rendre dans la pièce voisine, où dormait encore le chevelu.

Hier, ils avaient de nouveau passé la soirée ensemble mais cette fois-ci dans la chambre d'Antoine. Ils avaient, comme à leur habitude, regardé des séries ; mais exceptionnellement, ils avaient, en plus, lu quelques fanfictions sur eux. Aucun _lemon_, hein ! Ils n'étaient pas fous à ce point là. C'était la première fois que Mathieu en lisait, contrairement à Antoine. Le châtain fut étonné du fait que de s'imaginer embrasser son meilleur ami n'était pas si dérangeant que ça. _Attends, c'est quoi cette pensée, sérieux !?_ Lorsqu'il avait quitté son ami, il n'avait volontairement pas verrouillé la porte.

Il entra donc sans difficulté dans la chambre de son comparse, avançant doucement dans le noir, légèrement éclairé par son portable qui lui servait de lampe torche.

Il arriva, doucement mais sûrement, en face du lit du cadet, qui dormait comme un bébé. _Il était adorable à voir_, pensa Mathieu. Il n'avait presque plus envie de le déranger dans son profond sommeil. Le plus vieux s'assit de l'autre côté du lit et se retrouva en face d'Antoine. Il aventura sa main dans la touffe de cheveux monstrueuse et commença à l'appeler par des petits mots doux:

-Hey, mon cœur, réveil toi, il est l'heure, chuchota-t-il sur un ton mielleux.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était drôle de jouer les couples !_ Le brun ouvrit doucement les yeux, se mit à regarder Mathieu, puis se rendit soudainement compte de la situation.

-Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Grogna-t-il sans s'énerver, ce qui étonna légèrement le plus petit.

-Bah je suis venu te dire bonjour !

-Mais il est quelle heure ?

-Sept heures et demie.

-T'es taré ! Pourquoi tu viens me faire chier à une heure pareille ?

-Parce que je te rappelle que ce matin nous avons une conférence et je ne te permettrais pas de nous mettre en retard.

-Putain, tu saoules Mathieu ! Râla-t-il en se tournant de l'autre côté.

Mathieu se leva du lit, et alla ouvrir les rideaux qui cachaient le peu de lumière que l'on pouvait apercevoir de l'extérieur.

-Si tu veux que je me lève, tu vas me chercher un café, bafouilla Antoine, la tête enfouit dans son coussin.

-Non !

-Sinon je viens pas avec toi à ta précieuse conférence.

-Tu fais chier Antoine ! Souffla le plus petit. Bon, du coup je nous monte le petit déj' pour nous deux.

Antoine arrivait toujours à avoir ce qu'il voulait !

De retour dans la chambre du brun -qui s'était rendormit, le plateau repas dans les mains, il claqua volontairement la porte derrière lui pour tenter de réveiller son ami, en vain. Au passage, il alluma la lumière et posa le plateau sur lequel se trouvaient deux cafés sur le chevet puis s'assit à côté du plus jeune, caressant son front.

-Aller, debout, dit-il à voix basse.

-T'as du café ? Grommela-t-il.

-Ouais, j'suis allé en chercher.

Sur ces mots, Antoine se redressa presque immédiatement, replaça correctement les coussins dans son dos et pris un café posé à côté de lui. Mathieu fit le tour du lit pour s'asseoir en tailleur et prit la seconde tasse. Que serait Mathieu sans son café !

-T'es déjà prêt !? S'étonna Antoine.

-Bah ouais, enchaîna le châtain, surpris de sa réaction.

-T'es au courant que le festival commence dans deux heures ?

-Je te connais, il te faut une heure et demi pour te préparer.

Antoine s'apprêtait à répondre mais le regard de Mathieu le fit changer d'avis. Un regard qui voulait dire "Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison, alors inutile de nier".

Un long silence suivit cet échange. Le plus âgé finit en premier son café et passa sa tasse à son collègue, qui la posa sur le plateau situé à sa droite.

-Du coup, je vais me doucher, repris le plus grand.

-Ok, je vais terminer de faire mes affaires et je repasse plus tard, dit-il en se levant.

-Ah ouais ! Merde, j'ai oublié qu'il fallait que je fasse mes valises !

-Heureusement que je t'ai réveillé tôt ! Qu'es que tu ferais sans moi...

-Que ferais-je sans tes lèvres si douces, plaisanta-t-il.

-T'es con...

Mathieu rougit en entendant la dernière connerie que son acolyte lui avait dit et retourna dans sa chambre pour boucler à son tour ses valises. Il avait bien compris que c'était une petite référence au soir précédent, aux fanfictions qu'ils avaient pu lire.

Ce dernier revint dans la chambre du plus jeune une heure plus tard. Antoine déposa -à la dernière minute- ses bagages sur son lit, qu'il reviendrait chercher ce soir, avant de prendre le train en direction de Paris. Et oui, la polymanga était déjà quasiment terminé, il ne leur restait plus qu'une journée en compagnie de leurs nombreux fans.

Arrivés sur place, ils avaient un petit quart d'heure devant eux pour se préparer en coulisses, plus les quelques minutes de la petite vidéo d'intro. Le duo s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que l'arrivée d'Antoine devait être une surprise. Il monterait sur scène lorsque Mathieu l'inviterait. Contrairement à sa première conférence au polymanga qui avait eu lieu vendredi, Mathieu accueillerait beaucoup moins de fans cette fois-ci. De plus, il était assez tôt -oui, pour moi, 9h30 c'est tôt- et c'était le dernier jour. La plus part du monde était déjà venu le voir ce week-end.

Le présentateur de SLG monta sur scène, acclamé par ses fans. Il paraissait très détendu mais cependant légèrement fatigué. Ce n'est pas de tout repos de passer quatre jours à dédicacer, rencontrer des gens qu'il ne reverait sans doute jamais et répondre à des questions bizarres.

La séance de quetions-réponse commença. Antoine entra en scène à son tour, lui aussi acclamé par les spectateurs, surpris mais heureux de le voir. D'autant plus qu'on ne les voyait que rarement ensemble. Le duo parfait !

La conférence se déroulait à merveille. Bien sûr, on leur avait posé des questions sur leur potentiel couple et ils y avaient répondu ironiquement. Ils avaient, à la demande du public, dansé sur "Vas y danse panda" et Mathieu avait chanté le rap des trois ans. Comme si il n'était pas assez crevé comme ça !

Le châtain répondit à la dernière question qui devait clore le show et s'apprêta à retourner en coulisse, quand un groupe de fangirls se mit à demander une dernière petite chose.

-Un bisou ! Avaient-elles hurlé en chœur à multiples reprises.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent avec un sourire en coin. Ils connaissaient très bien la réponse. Et puis merde, on s'amuse ! Le plus grand se rapprocha et se plaça en face du châtain, dos au public. Il se pencha en avant -différence de taille oblige, passa sa main droite dans le cou du second et attrapa sa lèvre inférieur. Les mains du plus petit passèrent à leur tour derrière la nuque du brun, avant de lui rendre ce baiser. Mathieu avait l'impression que le temps s'était figé, qu'ils étaient seuls au monde. Il avait ressentit quelque chose d'étrange dans son ventre. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Leurs lèvres étaient toujours collées, se mouvant instinctivement et leurs yeux s'étaient fermés.

Les fangirls s'étaient mises à hurler. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'ils le fassent vraiment. Même Mathieu lui-même ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami soit d'accord, car lui, ça ne lui posait aucun problème. Les filles avaient demandé ça, mais jamais elles ne s'attendaient à une réponse pareille.

Ils se rendirent subitement compte qu'ils étaient là, sur la scène du polymanga, devant des centaines de personnes, quand Mathieu rouvrit ses magnifiques yeux bleu et recula d'un pas. Antoine se retourna face au public, qu'ils saluèrent une dernière fois avant de partir.

Dans les coulisses se trouvait Alexis, David et Charlotte. Autant dire qu'ils avaient été au premier rang du _spectacle_. Jérémy était parti discuter un peu plus loin, en compagnie de Nyo. Ces deux derniers revinrent rejoindre le groupe et furent accueillis dans un silence étrange.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, commença Jérémy, inquiet.

À ce moment-là, le fameux duo arriva, souriant. Tout le monde se regarda, chacun cherchant une réponse différente. Antoine se demandait pourquoi ils étaient tous silencieux, Mathieu aussi mais lui était toujours perplexe face à se qu'il venait de ressentir, Alexis, David et Charlotte se demandait ce qu'ils venaient de voir et Jérémy et Nyo, eux, ne comprenaient absolument rien.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ? Repris Nyo, en séparant chaque mot.

-Les fangrils nous ont demandé qu'on s'embrasse, alors on l'a fait, continua Antoine.

-Et pour toi c'est normal d'embrasser son meilleur ami devant des centaines de personnes, intervint Charlotte à son tour.

-Ça va, on déconne, pas vrai Mathieu ?

-O...Ouais, bafouilla-t-il.

-Tu vois !

La journée terminée, tout le groupe était retourné chercher leurs valises à l'hôtel, avant de prendre le train en direction de Paris. En ce dernier jour de polymanga, Mathieu avait été étrangement distant. Principalement avec Antoine. Il avait passé la journée plongé dans ses pensées. Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça ? Quelle était cette étrange sensation qu'il avait ressentit ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il devait se poser et y réfléchir au calme.

Voila !

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je suis sure que vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ? Nan, je déconne, c'était un peu le but de la fic' mais je pense que vous le saviez déjà. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est gratuit, c'est rapide, c'est juste un bas, juste là. Pour le prochain chapitre, j'essayerais de faire au plus vite mais je ne vous promets rien. La dernière fois j'avais dit que je l'écrirais en une semaine et au final il m'a fallut le double.**

**Je vous fait plein de bisous et je vous aime fort ^^**

**Equit28**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde ^^**

**Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, j'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre. Ce mois dernier je n'ai eu que très peu de temps pour écrire, et quand je l'avais, il me manquait l'inspiration. Je m'excuse encore pour cette longue attente.**

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un review, et merci aussi à celles qui me lisent en silence, un gros câlin à vous toutes ! Grâce à vous j'ai dépassé les 1 000 vues et j'arrive toujours pas a y croire ! Je vous adore 3**

**Melirix :**** Je crois qu'on aurait toutes voulu que ça ce passe comme ça ! Mais il faut savoir rester réaliste. Mais, après tout, on ne sait plus à quoi s'attendre avec eux !**

**Soofiee :**** Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'es plu, j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour celui-ci ^^ ! **

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient et je ne fais qu'inventer leur caractère**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture ^^**

Chapitre 4:

_Tant de questions_

Le réveil affichait quatorze heures cinquante-sept. Mathieu venait à peine d'ouvrir ses yeux. Cela faisait bien une semaine que la vie 'normal' avait repris, loin des fans et des heures de dédicace. C'était le retour des bonnes vieilles grasses matinées, celles où on dort jusuqu'à quatre heures de l'après-midi. Et évidement, c'était aussi le retour du travail. Mais durant cette semaine, Mathieu ne s'était absolument pas occupé de SLG. Pas le moins du monde. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il s'était éloigné des principales choses qui aurait pu potentiellement lui rappeler Antoine. Pourquoi ? Parce que lundi dernier, il s'était passé une chose qu'il préférait oublier. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il se posait toujours trop de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas les réponses. Mais avec internet, absolument tout le lui rappelait. La chose dont il voulait oublier été ce fameux baiser. Antoine et lui s'étaient embrassés sur scène, simplement parce que les fans girls le leur avaient demandé. C'était juste pour le fun, pour faire plaisir aux fans et pour déconner. Mais les choses c'était présentées différemment. Mathieu avait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Serait-il en train de tomber amoureux de son ami ? Mais jusqu'à ce jour, il s'était toujours considéré comme hétéro. Ça ne change pas comme ça, du jour au lendemain ? Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Ces derniers mois, il voyait beaucoup plus souvent Antoine. Ils sortaient beaucoup plus ensemble. Parfois ils allaient au bar, et parfois ils s'invitaient l'un chez l'autre. Mathieu adorait passer du temps avec lui, être en sa compagnie, délirer avec lui. Le simple fait de le voir, lui suffisait pour qu'il soit de bonne humeur le reste de la journée. S'ils ne se rencontraient pas, ils s'appelaient sur Skype, et ce, quasiment tous les jours. Ils avaient toujours quelque chose à se raconter.

À présent, ils étaient harcelé par les fans sur les réseaux sociaux. Il y avait beau eu que peu de monde dans la salle de conférence, la rumeur c'était répandu à une vitesse folle. Le soir même, tout le monde était au courant. Il y avait quelques photos qui tournaient, et même une vidéo prisent par les spectateurs. Tout le monde voulait absolument tout savoir. La moitié croyait qu'ils étaient ensemble. Certains même les félicitaient. Mais Antoine s'était chargé de calmer le jeu et de leur dire la vérité sur Twitter et Facebook, contrairement à Mathieu qui, désormais, évitait les réseaux sociaux et survolait de temps en temps Twitter, histoire d'être au courant de se qui se disait.

Ces derniers jours, Antoine avait bien évidemment tenté d'appeler Mathieu, mais ce dernier l'avait ignoré et lui répondait par SMS en lui trouvant une excuse foireuse, à laquelle le plus âgé répondait généralement par un simple "_ok_". _Ce n'est pas en fuyant le problème que tu arriveras à quelque chose !_ Se disait Mathieu. Mais il avait bien trop peur d'affronter ledit problème en face.

Il se leva, pris son portable posé sur la table de chevet, alla boire un café - café du matin, café des copains !- et se décida enfin à se mettre sérieusement au boulot pour le prochain épisode d'SLG.

Entre deux gorgées de sa boisson chaude, il balaya ses notifications Twitter, en évitant celles qui parlaient du baiser. Il tomba sur certains tweet de quelques filles lui souhaitant courage face à certaines autres fans qui les auraient apparemment insulté, ce qui le fit sourire. Après avoir posé sa tasse vide dans l'évier, il prit son MacBook, s'installa confortablement dans son lit, et enchaîna les vidéos plus nul les unes que les autres.

Au bout d'une heure de rechercher vaines, il eut un coup de fil de son collège. La main tenant le smartphone tremblait comme un feuille. Il souffla d'exaspération. Ça l'exaspérait de ne pas avoir le courage de lui répondre, de ne pas avoir le courage de lui dire ce qu'il avait ressenti lors du baiser. Il hésita un petit moment à décrocher ou à l'ignoré comme il l'avait fait tout au long de cette semaine qui lui avait paru comme une éternité. Il avait peur de faire une connerie et de le regretter plus tard. Finalement, il ne changea pas ses habitudes et laissa sonner. Il lui enverrait un message d'ici quelques minutes, le temps de trouver une nouvelle excuse. Il continua de regarder la vidéo qu'il venait de stopper, avant de l'arrêter net à nouveau, illuminé par une soudaine idée. Il nota sur son portable l'excuse qu'il venait de trouver et l'envoya directement à son ami : "_Dsl, je peux pas te rep, je passe la journée avec des potes_".

Il ne savait pas exactement lui-même pourquoi il le fuyait tant. Il savait que, plus longtemps il l'éviterait, plus il y aurait des chances qu'Antoine soit en colère contre lui. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait l'ignorer éternellement, il allait bien se douter de quelque chose à moment, si ce n'est déjà le cas. Et s'il répondait à un de ses appels et que le présentateur de What the Cut se doutait de quelque chose et qu'il se mettait à lui poser des questions ? Qu'allait-il lui répondre ? _"Désolé mec je doutais de mes sentiments envers toi" _? Non. Il devait vite le revoir et continuer à passer leurs soirées ensemble, comme si de rien n'était. Mais Mathieu n'avait plus vraiment envie de le revoir.

Mathieu avait passé la journée cloué dans son lit. Il avait fini par trouver deux vidéos qui l'intéressait et qu'il pourrait critiquer dans son émission. Il était assez fier de lui car, habituellement, il lui faut plusieurs jours pour arriver à trouver au moins deux vidéos potables.

Étrangement, il n'avait pas eut de réponse au message qu'il avait envoyé à son collègue en milieu d'après-midi. Généralement, il recevait une brève réponse assez rapidement, voire même immédiatement. Cela l'inquiétait énormément. Il stressait au point de ne plus savoir que faire. Devait-il l'appeler ? Il avait peur de se prendre la tête avec lui, peur de ne plus lui parler, peur de perdre l'ami le plus cher à ses yeux.

Mathieu pris son courage à deux mains et se décida enfin à appeler Antoine. Il ferma son ordinateur portable, le posa à sa gauche puis pris son cellulaire. Il avait l'intention de prendre des nouvelles de son ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas mort. Cependant, il déclinerait toute invitation à boire un verre de sa part, si invitation il y avait. Il sélectionna son historique d'appels et trouva de suite le numéro d'Antoine qui se trouvait en haut de la liste. Ça sonna. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois et tomba sur le répondeur. Mais, cependant il ne laissa pas de message. Mathieu commença à trouver cela bizarre. Antoine, son meilleur ami qui reste toujours scotché à son téléphone, ne répondait de la journée. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas fâché et qu'il ne se doutait de rien.

Il remarqua soudainement l'heure. Il était approximativement vingt heures, et son ventre commençait à gargouiller. Il n'avait quasiment rien avalé de la journée. Il avait trop faim pour patienter une heure que le livreur arrive.

Il décida donc de se rendre sur place, jugeant que ce serait plus rapide. Il décrocha sa veste du porte-mentaux, l'enfila, mis ses baskets et descendit en ville. Les rues légèrement sombre et brumeuses était éclairé par les multiples lampadaires et les phares de voitures qui passaient.

Il ne s'était pas encore décidé de son repas. Alors, il se mit à énumérer les restaurants du coin. D'abord, il eut l'idée de pizzas, mais se rappela le temps de préparation d'une de ces dernières. Ensuite, il pensa à de délicieux sushis. Mais, même si ça valait le coup, il n'avait envie de patienter une vingtaine de minutes et pensa que ce plat traditionnel Japonais ne le rassirait pas. Après s'être refusé les plats Italiens et Japonais, il n'en restait qu'un. Un rapide et pas cher. Un bon burger. Il lui vint donc tout naturellement, le nom de McDonald à l'esprit. Certes, il avait détesté y travaillé pendant plus d'un an, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'aimait pas manger un BigMac de temps en temps.

Il arriva en face des portes de cette référence en matière de fast-food et y entra. À cet instant, il vit une personne dont il n'aurait jamais espéré rencontrer. Il n'aurait même jamais voulu la voir. Comme s'il n'avait déjà pas assez de problèmes à régler, il fallait qu'il tombe sur lui. Antoine était dans la file d'attente. La vague idée de ressortir et de rentrer chez lui pour avoir à lui parler lui traversa l'esprit. Mais il l'oublia de suite. Antoine l'avait vu entrer.

Il s'avança dans sa direction avec le sourire d'une agréable surprise aux lèvres. _Ça a des avantages d'être comédien !_

Antoine avait l'air d'être aussi surpris que lui. Ils se saluèrent comme à leur habitude et Antoine démarra la conversation tant redouté de son ami :

-Alors, ta journée avec tes potes ?

Mathieu avait oublié ce détail. Il avait dû mentir pour l'éviter et il devait l'assumer. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce que ça lui retombe dessus.

-Ouais, ils viennent de partir, c'était des potes de Saint Etienne qui sont venu me rendre visite le temps d'une journée.

-Ok, cool.

-Sinon, de ton côté quoi de neuf ? Demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

-Bof, pas grand-chose, les trucs habituels. T'avait prévu quelque chose ce soir ?

-Ah, là, je comptait rentrer chez moi et finir l'écriture de mon prochain épisode.

-Ah.

Il y eut un petit moment de calme avant qu'Antoine reprenne :

-Ça te dirais de laisser ton épisode de côté et qu'on mange ensemble ?

-Si tu veux.

-T'as pas l'air très emballé...

-Si, si, je t'assure, ce serait cool.

**Voilà voilà ^^**

**Personnellement, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, le début du moins. Mais pour le prochain, je vous jure que je m'éclate à l'écrire et j'ai déjà fait le 1/3 du chapitre donc vous l'aurais sans doute d'ici deux semaines si tout vas bien. **

**Un dernier truc, après je vous laisse tranquille, je voulais demander si quelqu'un se dévouerait en tant que bêta lectrice pour mes prochains chapitres, pour que je puisse avoir un avis de quelqu'un ayant plus d'expérience que moi, car, je le rappelle, c'est ma première fanfiction. Ce serait comme le padawan qui apprend du maître (je rêve un peu trop là xD). De plus, je suis assez timide sur la fandom (j'ai appris que ce mot était feminin) et donc j'ose pas vraiment demander.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !**

**Bye bye !**


End file.
